


【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】有夫之夫要注意衣着言行啊！

by PromiseXu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu
Summary: 刘昊然×张若昀，OOC预警时间线在两人确定关系后，星光大赏当晚文笔墨迹第一章为清水部分，第二章上车
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 刘昊然×张若昀，OOC预警  
> 时间线在两人确定关系后，星光大赏当晚  
> 文笔墨迹  
> 第一章为清水部分，第二章上车

刘昊然忙完了一天的宣传，筋疲力尽的回到家里，却发现家里根本没人。

少年拧着眉头，用爱人平时最喜欢的姿势瘫在沙发上，不得不说，这北京瘫确实减压。

他使劲儿回忆，这才想起今天自己为了宣传新戏，大清早就醒了，看着张若昀在被子里睡成一团，刘海软塌塌地遮住微微下垂的狗狗眼，整个人又软又糯，不想吵醒他，但实在没忍住嘬了那肉鼓鼓的脸一口，浅眠的张若昀哼哼着回了个吻，然后嘴里含糊不清地叮嘱他：“注意安全…今晚去星光大赏，你吃饭，自己…”

哎，年底聚少离多，好不容易有个周末自己在北京，这人又不着家了。刘昊然噘着嘴拿出手机，点开微信置顶联系人，发了条信息过去：“若昀，你什么时候回来？”

“你先自己吃饭，别等我了，回去挺晚了得。”

刘昊然收到张若昀秒回的信息，心里的不快驱散了一些。认命的点了份外卖，继续瘫在沙发上开始刷微博。

张若昀又上热搜？这次又是为啥？

刘昊然点开那个＃张若昀红毯造型＃的热搜。

真空深V西装，纯黑choker，武士风腰带，将男人腿长腰细的身材完全衬托出来，性感撩人。

果不其然，评论一群人喊着：“小范大人好A！”“这深V太诱惑了！”“好撩！”“这身材我醋了！”

刘昊然狠狠磨了磨后槽牙，只觉得想咬人。

点开几个动图，图中男人下巴微扬，斜睨着镜头，不时扭动身子方便记者拍照。刘昊然看着那裸露出来的白嫩胸膛，深V尽头引人遐想的缝隙，腰带勾勒出来的窄细腰身，只觉得喉咙有些发干，小腹也渐渐升腾起熟悉的热浪，眼前仿佛出现了男人白花花的身子在自己身下扭动索求，那被choker遮掩的喉结滚动着发出婉转的呻吟，那窄腰被自己双手箍住，狠劲儿肏干的模样。

刘昊然坐直了身子，翘起二郎腿把微微挺立起来的欲望遮掩起来。

啧，昨晚就应该把他大干一场，顺便留下点痕迹的。可惜自己飞来飞去一个多周，好不容易赶了夜间航班回家，张若昀已经撑不住睡过去了。自己最终没狠下心，就这么可怜巴巴地搂着男人硬了一宿。

结果这男人今儿就大庭广众穿的这么骚。

欠干。

刘昊然在微博和微信的界面来回切换了好几次。终于没忍住，发了条微信。

“小范大人今天A爆了？”

自从在节目里听说了甜奶CP，刘昊然就仿佛打开了新世界的大门。什么拉郎，什么ABO，什么乾元坤泽…所以对于网友所说“A爆了”，他实在是无法赞同。

作为已经标记了男人的A，他敢肯定这男人是O。还是一碰就发情，一发情就骚出水的O。

刘昊然沉浸在自己既中二又色情的幻想当中，直到手机震动了两下。

“？”

“又抽什么疯呢？”

刘昊然隔着屏幕都能看到张若昀的问号脸。虽然他是老司机，但是是极其直男的开车方式，对于这些词汇，只要自己不说，他大概是无从得知的。

勉力忍住想要好好说道说道这身衣服的冲动，刘昊然只是发过去一句：“冷就穿件衣服！”

“……”那边发来了一串省略号。后面跟了一个哈士奇的表情（我觉得我的脑子转不过来了·jpg）。

刘昊然终于忍不住笑出声，他笑点并不低，却总是会被男人逗乐。似乎张若昀这个人的存在，就会让他非常开心。

他放下手机，在外卖送到前洗了个舒舒服服的澡，接着边吃外卖边继续刷微博。

＃白宇扯张若昀的项圈＃

这又是什么鬼话题？

刘昊然饭都不吃了，点开话题，然后看到一个动图。

张若昀坐在椅子上，身前站着一个高大的男人，将手伸向他。他一开始似乎没有反应过来发生了什么，眼神如同受了惊的动物幼崽，略有些慌乱的推拒着男人想触碰他项圈的手。后来大概知道男人是在跟他开玩笑，又或者是背对着画面的男人说了什么，他便也傻乎乎的笑着，甚至让男人第二次伸手得逞了。

伴随着咔嚓一声，不甚结实的一次性筷子在刘昊然手中宣布提前报废。刘昊然握紧了拿手机的手，急促地喘息了几下，只觉得自己肺疼。

这么骚的衣服到底谁给挑的？？

不对，重点是白宇哥竟然明目张胆调戏我的人？？

也不对，最重点的是张若昀竟然冲他笑？？

刘昊然只觉得饭也吃不下去了，吃进去的也要变成石头块堆在胃里了。他草草看了看评论，要么说也想这样摸张若昀的脖子，要么说他俩关系不一般。

刘昊然狠狠舔了舔自己的虎牙，再看了几遍那动图，只觉得又生气又恨不得魂穿白宇，点开微信就发过去好几条信息。

“张若昀。”

“你穿上衣服！”

“你离白宇远一点听到没有？！”

“哥你怎么不回复我？”

“若昀哥”

“哥，你什么时候回来，我好想你”

刘昊然坐立难安地等了五分钟，见张若昀还没回他，终于忍无可忍地打了个电话给张若昀的助理。

星光大赏的后台，有人告诉张若昀他的衣服上热搜了，他不相信，正跟人傻乐着，助理就凑过来趴在耳边说，“若昀哥，昊然弟弟找你。”

张若昀一头雾水，实在闹不清楚这小孩儿今天是怎么了，平时他工作的时候小孩儿都乖乖的啊…

接过电话，刚说了一个喂字，那边就是少年隐含着怒意的声音：“小张同志！”

“哎，在呢…”

“你那衣服怎么回事？！”刘昊然对张若昀向来直来直去。

“怎么都说我衣服啊？”张若昀有些无奈，刚有人告诉自己上热搜了，这边就找上了？虽然这衣服…确实露的有一点点多…

刘昊然以为跟张若昀聊衣服的是白宇，顿时怒意更盛。冷冷地冲电话那头迷惑无辜的张若昀道：“张若昀，你要是不怕我肏哭你，你就继续穿这身衣服。”

“刘昊然！人赞助商的衣服我说了算吗？你…”张若昀的火气也被莫名点燃，刘昊然虽然比自己小，但是做事始终稳重周全，尤其在两人的事情上，他考虑的绝对不比自己少。可现在自己还在工作时间，他却不知道在闹什么小孩子脾气。这让他本来就有些烦闷的心情更加糟糕。

我难道不想跟他好好窝在家里吗？张若昀又委屈又生气。

但是刘昊然很显然并不接受男人的说辞，他一心只想让男人把身子遮得严严实实，要是能让自己把他藏在家里蒙着被子干一辈子最好。

“你大可试试。”

少年撂下一句话，就收了线。

张若昀恨得牙痒痒，但是莫名又想起自己参加明侦的时候为了带新人没怎么跟他互动，他大晚上趁着酒意把自己吃干抹净，他又觉得不该惹这个狼崽子。

所以热搜到底是怎么回事？

他赶紧借着助理的手机把＃张若昀红毯造型＃的热搜话题看了一遍，莫名觉得屁股有点疼。

后知后觉的张若昀这才意识到，这身衣服可能确实有点…性感…

他赶紧联系助理，想方法跟赞助商换了个高领毛衣，然后给刘昊然发了张自拍过去。

“满意了吧？”张若昀还是觉得这小狼崽子太小题大做。网友又不是没夸过他帅。

刘昊然盯着收到的照片，只见男人的choker已经被拿掉了，紧身西装里面换上了一身黑色高领毛衣，西装敞开着，被勾勒出的丰满胸部在阴影中若隐若现。

“系上扣子。”刘昊然咽了口口水，仍是不太满意。

“雨女无瓜.jpg”

张若昀发完表情，就关了手机放在助理那里。索性刘昊然之后也没来骚扰他，他总算可以顺顺利利完成活动。

深夜，终于可以回家的张若昀裹紧了身上的大羽绒服，刚迈上保姆车，就被一个瘦薄但有力的手按住了后脑勺，温热熟悉的唇瓣吮吸着自己冻得有些打哆嗦的唇，让他忽的一下就暖和起来。

刘昊然吮吻着渴念已久的唇，感受到张若昀并未拒绝自己，阴郁的心情大好。鼻腔里闯入一股夹杂着烟熏和墨香的乌木气息，隐约间又有佛手柑的温暖甜香，JoMalone的这款男香似乎是为这男人量身定做，温和，绅士，书卷气，又充满了神秘。刘昊然想起在家中穿着白衬衫的他，袖子被随意的卷起一截，露出白净的小臂，蜷在沙发上读那些连名字都晦涩难懂的书。

这画面美好的令自己不忍心打扰，却偏偏存了恶念想填上一笔属于自己的墨色。

正如此刻的刘昊然，动作克制，内心却汹涌。

“唔…”张若昀沉迷在少年火热的唇舌间，浑然忘记了此刻还在保姆车上，助理正为难地看着车窗外，催司机赶紧走。

刘昊然只觉得自己快要被张若昀勾引到欲火焚身了。他的唇舌柔软而略带些凉意，甘甜的让他不想放开。刘昊然修长的手指稍一磨蹭男人敏感的耳后皮肤，就感受到他在自己怀中兴奋地颤栗。

刘昊然捏住张若昀的下巴，强行让自己冷静下来。他深深地望进男人有些情迷的眼底，清了清有些干涩的嗓子，柔声诱惑着男人：“若昀想我没有？”

张若昀眼角湿漉漉的，在月色中闪着莹莹的光，鼻尖痣似乎也被羞红了一般，格外诱人。他咬着下唇，似乎有些赌气，带了些鼻音说，“我看是你比较想我。”

“是啊，我确实想的不行。”刘昊然没半点不好意思，甚至颇为自豪的炫耀起来。

张若昀向来受不住刘昊然这种直来直去的示爱方式，不出所料的又脸红了几分，也没什么多余的回答，只是在少年身边安心地坐下，然后与少年十指相扣。

“你怎么过来接我了？”张若昀这才想起重点，“大老远的，你在家待着多好啊。”

刘昊然这才想起来自己飞奔过来的原因，只觉得胸口又被气的发疼。偏偏男人一副无辜又关切的表情，让他实在也不好在外面追究。

“想来就来了呗。”虽然不好发作，但是语气仍然不善。

“你今儿又怎么了？”张若昀向来对他人的情绪变化十分敏感。不过就算再迟钝，他也能感觉出来刘昊然语气中的不满。

“回家说回家说。”刘昊然使劲儿握了握张若昀的手，又趴在他耳边用着气音儿说，“你先睡会儿，回去可就不让你睡了。”

张若昀并没有被这小奶狗的发言恐吓到，反而盒盒盒笑起来。

刘昊然非常不满意张若昀这种拿他当小孩儿的态度，趁着夜色扯了男人的手，按在自己滚烫坚硬的欲望上，终于让男人的傻笑声戛然而止。

刘昊然可算舒坦了一些，跟男人十指相扣，相依而眠。


	2. Chapter 2

两个人握着对方的手就这么睡了一路，直到助理把迷迷糊糊的两个人赶下车。

刘昊然给张若昀拉上衣服拉链，又扣上外套的帽子，最后握着他的手揣进自己的兜里，这才拉着还打着哈欠的张若昀回家。

进了门，张若昀还没来得及说话，就被刘昊然干脆利落的扒了外套，只剩下里面的西装和毛衣。身前的少年比他高出半个头，正强势地把自己堵在墙边，呲出来的虎牙反着冷光，“现在，是时候算算账了，小张同志。”

“什、什么账…”张若昀被他的阴影包裹，深知这狼崽子折腾人的手段，只得先安抚，“昊然，有什么话好好说…”

“脱衣服。”少年很明显不吃这套。

张若昀咬咬牙，改变策略，抿着嘴，垂着眉，委屈巴巴地开口：“怎么了嘛…”肉鼓鼓的脸颊惹得试图保持冷硬态度的刘昊然狠狠磨了磨后槽牙，终于没忍住逮住肉脸咬了一口。又果断抽身，再次命令道：“脱衣服！”

张若昀见刘昊然今天算是铁了心要折腾自己一顿，顿时也倔起脾气，“你总得让我知道为啥吧？！”

刘昊然话不多说，直接上手开始自食其力，张若昀只得一边顾着衣服不被扯坏，一边维持着面子，“我怎么说也比你大，是你哥，你兄长！兄长懂吗！长兄如父懂吗？！”

刘昊然隔着毛衣揉了一把张若昀挺翘的胸部，笑得恶意：“嗯，兄长，胸长得确实挺大。”

“刘昊然！！”张若昀自认老司机第一，却没想到屡屡在这个刚拿到驾照的小朋友面前吃了瘪，只得骂骂咧咧起来。

“你尽管不配合，我总有办法让你哭着求我。”刘昊然仍是轻描淡写，手却在跟男人的裤子较劲儿，手指一挑，那裤子就逃离了战争前线，刘昊然双手把张若昀毛衣往上一卷，顺势用衣服制住他不安分的双臂，埋头就向张若昀乳头舔去。

张若昀刚来得及发出一声惊呼，乳尖就颤巍巍地硬了起来。

刘昊然颇为满意地用手指玩弄着另一边也在渴求着温热口腔的乳头，舌头不断舔弄着敏感挺立起来的乳尖，引来张若昀难以抑制的呻吟。

男人身上仍是淡淡的香水味儿，奶子却透着一股子奶香。刘昊然啧啧地舔吮着，感觉自己突然又有了食欲，恨不得把男人的乳头吸破，吸出里面藏着的奶水，或者血水。

张若昀被动承受着刘昊然的索取和侵犯，下身却不知耻地顶着少年的腿根偷偷磨蹭。

刘昊然忙里抽闲地空出一只手，隔着内裤大咧咧地揉搓了几圈，内裤前端就洇湿开来。

“哥，你湿了。”刘昊然直起身子，仔细打量着张若昀隐私处的变化，语气略带些惊叹地调笑道。

张若昀只觉得欲望自敏感的下体和乳尖一波波向脑子轰炸，不出片刻就把他炸的不甚清醒了。

“昊，昊然…”张若昀急切地磨蹭着刘昊然的腿根，见少年坏笑着低头看着自己，赶紧微眯着双眼，舌尖探出艳红的唇瓣，小狗似的舔向刘昊然的唇。接吻他向来不太擅长，只能用这种类似犬类的舔舐来表达满怀的爱意。

可恰恰是这种纯情又色情地求爱方式让少年相当受用。两三下扒光了男人和自己，半推半抱就把张若昀拐进了浴室。

刘昊然双手不安分地揉着张若昀的臀瓣，手下一用力，就把男人稳稳托放在洗漱台上。张若昀被突如其来的冰冷刺激地绷紧了臀肉，双腿难耐地勾住刘昊然的腰身，手臂环上刘昊然的肩膀，似乎想挂在少年身上以躲避身下的凉意。

“别乱动。”刘昊然警告性地张嘴咬了男人耳垂一口，果不其然引来张若昀偏头躲避，却没成想把嘴唇主动送上门，刘昊然得逞的撷住那饱满的唇瓣，得偿所愿地蹂躏了一番。

张若昀渐渐适应了身下的温度，脖子却被刘昊然沾了水狠狠擦拭，他吃痛地咬了一口刘昊然肆虐的唇瓣，这才让自己红肿起来的嘴唇解脱，赶忙控诉，“疼！”张嘴却是沙哑软糯的声音，很没有气势。

张若昀咬了咬下唇，一把拍开还在搓着自己脖子的手，刘昊然打量着老司机羞红了脸双眼湿漉漉的模样，这才觉得气顺了些。眼见着张若昀颈部薄嫩的皮肤已经通红一片，甚至有了些小出血点，这才心满意足地舔吮上去，留下一个又一个青紫色的痕迹。

“喂喂喂！干嘛呢！还得彩排见人呢！”张若昀推拒着刘昊然强势的动作，浆糊灌满了的脑袋瓜里终于意识到，这狼崽子大概还是因为今晚的那套衣服不痛快呢。

刘昊然才不管张若昀忽高忽低的叫骂声，只觉得被白宇碰过的那片皮肤终于只留下自己的痕迹了，这才放过张若昀。

张若昀总算从又痒又痛的感觉中解脱，赶紧推开少年的胸膛，决定为了自己的性福“伏低做小”。

“我也是今天才知道要穿那身衣服的。”张若昀委屈巴巴地瞅着刘昊然的神色，他知道少年向来受不得自己这种偶尔服软的表情。

刘昊然一个劲儿在心里敲钟，不想就这么放过这个“不知检点”的男人。“不单单是衣服的事儿，再想。”

刘昊然说着，就伸手握住了男人硬挺了许久的欲望，狠狠撸了几下，接着开口：“什么时候想到了，什么时候让你舒服。”

张若昀被撸得几乎失了智，强行调动自己试图托管的脑子，联系晚上的经历和少年搓洗自己脖子的举动，灵光一闪终于想起了白宇扯自己项圈的那一幕。

“嘶——白宇啊…他就来笑我带着项圈像哈士奇…”张若昀赶紧主动交代。

“你们关系就那么好嘛。”刘昊然噘着嘴，眼神甚至有些哀怨。

“没，没有啊，就一个剧组拍戏来的。”

“咱们都没一个剧组拍过戏！”刘昊然似乎更委屈了。

“拍拍拍！明天，不，今晚我就把这事儿交代给助理！”

“拍过戏就可以摸脖子了吗？”刘昊然不依不饶，执意要讨个说法。

“那，那不是没摸上嘛！”张若昀心虚的咽了口口水，他深知少年的独占欲之强。

“没摸上？”刘昊然用力握了一下张若昀的阴茎根部，换来男人吃痛的呻吟，脸上却一副可怜又委屈的模样，“哥，我不开心。”

张若昀双手无力地推拒着少年的肩膀，看起来瘦弱的刘昊然纹丝不动，无奈张若昀只得双手捧着少年气鼓鼓的脸，试图顺毛。

“我真的没跟他怎么样。”

“哥，我不想别人碰你，开玩笑也不行。”刘昊然望进张若昀眼底，那里一片澄澈，刘昊然莫名想起张若昀爱不释手的那本《瓦尔登湖》，而他就是梭罗，只有在这湖边他才能真正感受平静与自由。

他想一生注视这湖水，也想这湖水陪伴他一生。

张若昀向来知道，因为两人年龄和阅历的差距，刘昊然总是处于一种患得患失的心情之中，或者说，刘昊然并不是看起来那么阳光的少年，在自己面前，他甚至有些自卑，也因此他对自己的占有欲极强，他只能用这种幼稚的手段反复确认自己的真情。

明知道不该放任少年的独占欲，但张若昀终究狠不下心。他深深回望着少年的眼眸，慎之又慎地回应，“好，我只让你碰。”

刘昊然终于得到男人的亲口承诺，巨大的喜悦占满了他的胸膛，让他忍不住呲着虎牙把眼睛都笑没了，但是随即又收敛了神色。

张若昀眼见着少年变脸一般绽开笑脸，又突然委屈巴巴地看着自己，不得不赞叹一句科班出身演技绝佳，接着就见少年哼哼着，“那，你今天补偿我，好不好？”

张若昀挑了挑眉毛，扬着语调问：“哦？你想我怎么补偿你？”

刘昊然假装没发现张若昀已经看穿一切，仍卖力地演出着：“哥，你今天主动点好吗？我今天真的特别伤心。”

说完眨眨眼，眼角的泪水竟真的泫然欲下。

张若昀设想过少年的要求，无非是用什么奇怪的姿势或者不寻常的道路，却没想过是要他…主动…

老脸一红，拒绝的话就想脱口。刘昊然瞅准了时机赶紧堵住了那张已经摆出“不”口型的嘴，感受到张若昀没有推拒的意思，趁势探了舌头进去搅动缠绵，回音效果极佳的浴室将男人的呻吟和啧啧的水声放大加重，未开热水，狭小的空间就已经足够湿热。

漫长的一吻结束，刘昊然终于放开张若昀，看到他的眼里蒙上水雾，脸上泛了红潮，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，红艳水润的嘴唇微微张开，唇角甚至还跟自己的唇扯着一缕银丝，只觉得不等张若昀主动，自己估计就得被他勾的直接交代了。赶紧咬了咬麻木的舌尖，让自己清醒过来。

张若昀还沉迷在那一个抵死缠绵的亲吻中，就被刘昊然抓了手，被动地握住了自己火热的阴茎。

“唔…”舒爽又难耐的呻吟自唇角逸出，张若昀脸红更甚，颤抖着手想抽回来。

“哥，你自己摸给我看。”刘昊然嘴上温柔哄骗着，手里的动作却蛮横不容反抗。他拉着张若昀的手上下撸动，专注盯着男人羞耻地咬紧了下唇，似抵抗似情动地湿了眼眶。

“哥，你在没遇到我之前，肯定经常自慰吧？让我看看你都是怎么满足自己的。”刘昊然压低了声音，诱惑着张若昀渐渐主动抚弄起自己的阴茎。

刘昊然眯着眼，不想错过一瞬眼前的画面。平日里禁欲的男人赤身裸体坐在洗漱台上，双腿微微分开接纳着自己的身体，双眼迷离失神，鼻尖痣鲜红欲滴，舌尖不时探出来舔舐着唇瓣，被压抑的呻吟声偶尔从齿尖泄露出来。乳尖因为刺激微微硬挺，红艳艳的仿佛酸甜可口的果子诱人采撷。骨节分明的手握住红肿的阴茎上下滑动着，不时覆过前端的尿道口，将整个柱身都抹的湿漉漉亮晶晶的。身后的镜子照映着男人坐姿下被挤压变形的丰满臀肉，间或因为前方自渎的动作挺动收缩着……

刘昊然也难耐地握住自己胀痛的阴茎手淫，时不时地用自己吐露着前液的顶端去拨弄张若昀的顶端。

见张若昀并没有过多抗拒，刘昊然便引着男人空闲的那只手按上了那被他品尝过无数次的乳尖，“哥，你的奶头看起来很想让人摸的样子，你快帮帮它…”刘昊然操纵着张若昀的两指夹住硬挺的乳尖揉搓，又猛的一揪，又疼又爽的刺激换来男人拉长了尾音儿的一声呻吟。

“奶头肿的好大…”刘昊然受到蛊惑一般眯着双眼凑近了那红肿的乳尖，坏心肠地吹了一口凉气，惹得张若昀舒爽地重重喘息一声。少年仰起头，带了点天真烂漫地模样问到：“要我帮哥舔一舔吗？”

张若昀只觉得脑子一片混沌，下体传来的满足与胸前传来的渴望拉扯着自己。听到少年似乎说要帮自己，忙不迭点头，嘴里发出含糊不清地音节。

刘昊然从善如流的含住另一边备受冷落的乳头，狠狠地吮吸，时不时用虎牙磨蹭着薄嫩的表皮，换来男人又疼又爽地呻吟。

“唔…哥的奶子…真好吃…”刘昊然含糊地说着淫言秽语，誓要把男人的理智击溃。

张若昀摇着头，嘴里发出拒绝的呜咽声，却诚实地挺着胸膛方便刘昊然的啃噬，更是用指甲掐住自己的另一侧乳尖，以便给自己更多的刺激。

刘昊然直把两边乳房啃咬的一片水渍，甚至留下好几个青紫的牙印儿，这才放过胸脯这两块肉。抬起身子，见张若昀手下动作越来越快，全身通红一片，赶忙制住男人颤抖的手，恶意满满地撒娇：“哥，你怎么能偷跑呢？”

张若昀骤然失去了对阴茎的刺激，濒临爆发的欲望难以满足，难耐地呜咽出声，臀部不断在光滑的洗漱台面挺动磨蹭，甚至留下两片水渍。

“好想拍下来，让你看看你有多骚。”刘昊然咬着牙，努力克制着内心嗜血的欲望。深吸几口气，忍住胀痛的欲望，又扯过张若昀的手，放在他的唇边。

“张嘴。”刘昊然命令着，被情欲支配的张若昀顺从地张开嘴，刘昊然顺势将男人细长的手指探进口腔中。

“舔湿一点，不然疼的可是你自己。”刘昊然看着张若昀懵懵懂懂地伸出舌头，细细舔吮着手指，甚至整根含入，拔出时就已经湿漉漉的泛着亮光，只恨不得自己的阴茎被这么舔几遍。不能满足的欲望让他出气般的拽下张若昀的手指，一个狠劲儿就将一个指尖插进了男人紧窄的后穴。

“疼！呜…”张若昀被疼痛刺激地终于清醒了一些，却发现强行插入自己后穴的是自己的手指。

“哥，一个多周没被我肏，你可得好好扩张一下。”刘昊然低喃着，语气正常的如同在讨论剧本，内容却让张若昀瞬间羞得脸都要烧起来。

“唔…我不…要！”张若昀对扛着刘昊然的力道想拔出手指，几番角力，全身酸软的他终于被刘昊然推着直直插入到了指根。

“这么急着吃进去，看来哥想我想得紧啊…”刘昊然故意调笑着，看着张若昀疼的瞬间惨白的小俏脸又心疼地轻轻按揉着穴口处紧缩的括约肌。

张若昀疼的直抽气，穴口的那根手指恰到好处地抚摸，使他渐渐放松了肌肉，这才感受到自己的手指被自己紧致的甬道裹紧吸吮。

原来是这种感觉…张若昀糊涂的大脑迟钝地想着，怪不得刘昊然食髓知味，不知疲倦…

手指的感觉尚且只是羞耻加舒爽，穴肉却因为入侵者激动起来，似乎渴念已久，一绞住手指便蠕动吮吸起来，甚至在磨蹭了片刻后，猝不及防地吐出一大口肠液，温热地浸泡了自己的手指。

刘昊然手指在穴口摸到丝丝滑腻的液体自缝隙中逸出，便知道发生了什么，他呲着虎牙，笑嘻嘻地冲着讷了一张脸的张若昀说：“哥，你自己说，小穴是不是想我想的都哭了？”

张若昀被这邪里邪气的秽语刺激地抬起手臂遮住自己烧起来的脸，脑内却因为这句话想起两人在床上翻云覆雨的画面，裹着自己手指的肉穴配合地传来一阵饥渴的欲求，分泌出更多的淫液。

好想要更长，更粗，更热，更硬的东西插进来。狠狠插进来。

张若昀因为自己的淫荡终于忍不住抽噎起来。

刘昊然却丝毫没有理会张若昀的羞耻情绪，他只想看这个男人为他卸下所有包袱，他希望这个男人将最真实，最动情一面展现给他。

刘昊然抓着张若昀的手，小幅度抽插着那已经放松下来的肉穴，男人性感诱人的手指进出艳红穴口的景色极美，刘昊然伏在张若昀耳边，轻声引诱着：“哥，你低头看看…好美…”

被快感和羞耻感刺激地大脑不清醒的张若昀顺着他的话语看向两人交叠在一起的手，以及那深深插进自己后穴，又艰难抽出一节的泛着水光的手指。淫靡的穴口甚至在手指抽出时夹紧了挽留。

“唔…不…不要了…”张若昀扭着头不想看，刘昊然却攫住他红肿的唇，奖赏性地给了一个男人最喜欢的亲吻。

“再加一根手指吧，哥，我憋得好疼~”刘昊然柔声哄骗着，又撒着娇让张若昀快点扩张。

刘昊然看着张若昀红肿的双眼和撅起的唇瓣，男人虽然一脸不情愿的表情，被动地增加了一根手指，但抽插的动作几乎不用自己牵引。

食髓知味。

张若昀的动作甚至在不自觉的加快。泥泞的后穴紧咬着自己的手指，淫液一波波从缝隙中流出，湿了整个臀缝，甚至把洗漱台面抹得光可鉴人。

“再深一些，手指得在弯曲一些才能碰到…”

刘昊然没有说能碰到什么，张若昀却很清楚。

少年每次都能准确找到那一点。仿佛潘多拉魔盒的开关，打开它，是极致的快感，也是肉欲的沉沦。

张若昀却怎么也碰不到。

刘昊然见他憋得通红着脸，嘴里的呻吟变得急切和不满，哼笑一声，帮张若昀半卧倒身子，后背靠在镜子上，一条腿蜷起踩在洗漱台面，大敞开下身方便手指的进出。

张若昀任由他摆布着，他知道只有眼前的少年能让自己舒服，只有他了解自己身体最隐蔽的角落。

甚至是自己都未曾触及的角落。

“手指弯曲一点，在上面，用力…”

刘昊然继续指点着张若昀用手指自慰，一边握着自己的阴茎手淫。

他快要被憋疯了。

张若昀没有发现刘昊然的手早已放开自己，手下的动作仍急切而用力。他顺从地按着少年的指引，终于在一个用力插入后，极致的快感从后穴直充阴茎，又顺着脊梁窜到大脑。

“啊啊啊！嗯唔…”张若昀扬高了音调呻吟，却在欲望爆发的一瞬间被刘昊然堵住了出口。

“我说过了，不许偷跑。”刘昊然感觉一股冲击顶在自己的拇指上，他增加的力道，拇指紧紧按压着男人的尿道口，其余手指紧紧握住搏动着的柱身。

被强行延长的快感几乎让张若昀昏死过去，但未能成功射精的折磨却让他终于忍不住求饶起来：“昊，昊然…让我，让我射…”

刘昊然笑得开怀，却不想让张若昀好过。他摇摇头，残忍地拒绝了哭起来的男人：“不行。在我肏你之前，你别想射。”

张若昀沉迷于欲望，赶紧用翘起来的脚蹭着刘昊然肿胀的阴囊，又蜷起脚趾，堪堪握住少年滚烫粗壮的阴茎，不甚熟练的上下撸动。

“嗯…”刘昊然发出一丝几不可闻的低吟，呼吸也粗重紊乱起来。张若昀无师自通的勾引来得猝不及防，让他一时间有些难以自持，差点交代在男人脚上。

“真骚…”刘昊然尽力压抑着自己的欲望，心安理得地享受着张若昀脚上或轻或重的踩揉，一根手指却混进了男人抽插着后穴的两根手指之中，顺势一起插了进去。

穴口已经足够柔软到可以适应三根手指，穴里更是泥泞一片。仿佛发现了老熟人的造访，兴奋地绞起来，吞咽着手指进的更深。

刘昊然被这窄穴吸得头皮发麻，直在心底骂了几句娘，手指顺势进入更深，抵住张若昀最敏感的那一点狠狠按揉几下。

男人仿佛脱水的鱼，猛的弹跳起来。口中的呻吟声更加放浪，时不时夹杂着几个含糊的动词。

“嗯？若昀哥说什么？”刘昊然抵着那一点，继续刺激着。

“啊…嗯…干，干我…”张若昀哭喊着恳求，双腿夹住少年的窄腰，将他拉向自己，抬起身子伸出舌尖细细舔吻着少年的唇舌，“昊然…干我…”

刘昊然终于忍不住，将男人抱下洗漱台，男人腿软得整个依靠在自己身上，乳头还不安分地蹭着自己的胸脯。

狠狠咬了咬后槽牙，刘昊然只觉得再不插进去他就要自爆了，便恶狠狠地顶了张若昀小腹一下，说道：“转过去自己撅起屁股。”

张若昀咬着下唇，似乎很是想挣扎一下，但是欲望已经烧尽了他的理智，只是略一停顿，他便在刘昊然的帮助下转过身，上身趴伏在满是水渍的洗漱台上，丰满的臀瓣高高翘起，甚至为了迎合少年的身高还颤巍巍地踮起脚尖。臀肉暴露在空气中，紧张地收缩着，穴口却因为兴奋反复蠕动，急切期待着少年的插入。

刘昊然等不及张若昀稳住身形，就一个挺身狠狠干进了那渴想已久的紧致肉穴。

两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。张若昀甚至眨落两滴泪。

刘昊然短暂停留片刻，享受着穴里吸夹的快感，接着毫无预警地开始猛力肏干，直把张若昀顶弄地软下身子，乳房不断在洗漱台上摩擦，饥渴已久的后穴被填满肏干，不停刺激着最敏感的那点。不出几下，张若昀就已经难以自持地喊叫起来：“唔！要，要射了！”

刘昊然这次终于没有制止张若昀的高潮，反而从身后捏住男人的下巴，强迫他抬起头来看着镜中淫乱行径的两人，“哥，你看你…好骚啊…”

张若昀被镜中白花花纠缠着的两个人晃花了眼，他躲闪着视线，濒临爆发的欲望却想要少年给他更多的刺激，只得嘴唇颤抖着哀求：“昊，昊然，摸摸我…”

刘昊然气血直冲上脑，只觉得想把这勾引人的小狐狸肏死了算。探手捉住张若昀硬挺的欲望，狠狠撸了几下，便让男人抽搐着直直喷射到两人面前的镜子上。

“呜……”张若昀难以抑制地呜咽起来，刘昊然手掌抚摸着男人颤抖的后背，滑腻的手感让他忍不住吞咽了一口口水，嘴上温柔安慰着：“若昀哥，乖…没事啦…”

刘昊然安抚性地抱紧了张若昀，温热地吻轻柔地印在男人背部，无限缱绻。

张若昀慢慢平静下来，正想让刘昊然别压着自己了，就感觉到体内深埋着的那根阴茎猛的跳动一下，接着便是暗戳戳地小幅度抽插，直把他磨蹭地发痒。

“刘昊然。”

“若昀哥，我都憋了一个多周了…”刘昊然委委屈屈地声音自身后传来，体内的东西却涨得几乎要把张若昀撑破。

“咳，快。”张若昀只觉得酥麻感从身下几乎传遍全身，悲哀于自己敏感又淫荡的身体，只得含糊地吐出一个羞耻的字。

“嗯？哥你说什么？”刘昊然惊喜地挺动一下身子，让张若昀毫无准备地惊呼出声。“你再说一遍，我没听清~”刘昊然埋在男人体内，按住不发。

“不。”张若昀坚持着，理智却随着自己渐渐抬起头的欲望而逐渐流失。

“哎，好吧。那我就只能继续憋着了。”刘昊然一副可惜又可怜的模样，阴茎一点一点极其缓慢地从张若昀体内退出。

明知道是少年故意折磨自己，脑子不甚清醒的张若昀却真的急切地夹紧了后穴，嘴里气冲冲地嘟囔着：“让你快你就快！烦死了！”

刘昊然呲着虎牙，笑嘻嘻地回应着：“长兄如父，弟弟遵命~”

* * *

次日，张若昀被刘昊然连哄带骗着穿上那套罪孽深重的衣服，又被逼着拍了一大堆羞耻的照片，直把张若昀气得窝在沙发里看书不理那个兴奋到不行的少年。

“若昀，你说我把这些照片存在哪里比较安全？”刘昊然兴冲冲地扬着手中的相在机，成功换来张若昀一个白眼。

“放哪儿都不太安全啊……”少年也是真真实实地发了愁，伸手把自己蓬松的头发抓乱，皱着眉头思索了半天，也没找到完美的方法。

但少年的注意力总是随着男人转，片刻后就被张若昀专心看书的模样吸引了过去。男人随意套了件衬衫，袖子卷起露出细长的小臂，阳光恰到好处地撒到男人发上，给他裹上一层温和的柔光。

刘昊然凑到张若昀身前，脑袋撑在沙发扶手上，静静地看着眼前的男人。

男人耳尖泛起一层红雾，声音清澈而温柔：“你盯着我干嘛？”

少年直率而热情，毫不掩饰着内心的喜悦和依恋：“若昀，我爱你。”

男人耳尖的红雾一路蔓延到脸颊，直至那颗诱人的鼻尖痣。

半晌，屋子里才响起一声几不可闻的温和声线：“我也爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
